


Waiting

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, High School, M/M, Prompt Fic, kinda pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: well, i've been waiting for this weekend...i thought that maybe we could see a show...





	

**Author's Note:**

> a small prompt fic from my old blog that i never got around to posting on here, hope y'all enjoy

On Monday at lunchtime, Link broke away from the soccer squad for the first time since joining the team, made his way over to the basketball table, and wormed his way in between some alternate player and Rhett.

Rhett whipped his head around. “Who - oh hey, buddy!” His face brightened at the sight of his friend. He didn’t seem to mind that Link was sitting flush to him, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, thigh to thigh - unlike the aforementioned alternate player, a dumb jock on Link’s left who kept prodding Link and complaining that he should move.

Link’s mouth automatically split into a grin. He didn’t mind the sardine position - quite the opposite. He liked being with his best friend. It felt natural. It felt easy. He ignored the jock grumbling and jabbing him in the back.

“Hey, Rhett,” he said back. Just looking up at him. Maybe for a bit too long, but…ever since this whole sports thing had begun, they’d barely seen one another. Link was kind of worried he was beginning to forget what shade Rhett’s eyes were and the exact location of his little mole…not to mention, the feel of his skin against Link’s…

_Just friendly things,_ Link told himself. _Just brotherly things._

But then Rhett shifted against him a bit, Link’s skin was alight with electricity and his heart skipped and he thought, _Or maybe not._

“So, how you been, brother?” Rhett said.

“Missin’ you,” Link said automatically. “I - I mean -” was he coming off weird? Was this weird? Ah, screw it. “We haven’t been together in ages.” Maybe Rhett would notice the word choice - _been together_ , as opposed to _hung out_ or _chilled_ or _seen each other_ or something more plainly platonic. Maybe. Link didn’t know. He just felt his heart pounding like mad and he had to try and do something about it.

Rhett looked him in the eyes. That was the thing about Rhett; he always looked people in the eyes. Something about his look, today, though…Link knew he’d been gazing, but were those giant green eyes _gazing_ right back?

“We haven’t, have we?” Rhett murmured. “We should soon.” He leaned even closer, their noses almost touching. “Real soon.”

Oh, _gosh_. “Maybe this weekend?”

Rhett smiled, and it looked like his real smile, the one only people closest to him got to see. “Whatever you want. You can come pick me up.” And with a squeeze on the arm, a hand that seemed to be ablaze against Link’s skin and linger a moment too long, Rhett turned his attention back to the blonde on his right.

Well, then.

As Link turned to confront the angry jock, he acknowledged in the back of his mind that, yes, he would definitely be counting down the moments, waiting on the edge of his seat until the weekend arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> (brownie points for anyone who knows what song those lyrics i used for the summary are from...no using google! don't cheat hehe)


End file.
